Gilbert the Raven
by EmmaxLeigh
Summary: Oz and Alice come and wake Gilbert from a peaceful nap, dragging him along on their great adventure. Based heavily on Charlie the Unicorn.
1. Chapter 1

**So we are now onto Gilbert the unicorn! :O I was slow on writing this because I wasn't sure how to go about it but then a friend of mine pointed out the obvious x.x thank you Vince ^w^**

* * *

It was so peaceful. He was utterly exhausted and he didn't care if the ground was crawling with insects or was getting his black coat dirty. The sun was beating down on him as he laid there sprawled out with raven locks flowing in between tall blades of soft grass. Birds were chipring in the sky andd the breeze was causing a relaxing rustle of leaves in the trees that towered over him. Everything was so perfect and he could stay there for the rest of the day with no worries.

"Gil! Oh Gil wake up!~" he heard a sweet voice call out to him.

No, no, no, no, no.

"Yeah, you silly seaweed, head get up!" another voice called, one less pleasant than the previous, especially to his ears.

Oh definately no!

He felt small hands latch onto his arms and soon enough he was being shaken violently. Gilbert groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as his lips turned down in a scowl. The person shaking him never let up and finally he really had no choice but to give in and open his eyes. Why did this have to be happening now?

"Hmm..." Golden irises looked around and much like he was expecting, he was greeted by two smiling faces. One was of his young master, who he couldn't help but smile back to with a warmth that would seem unnatural to onlookers. As he turned his gaze to the other though his scowl returned. It was that stupid rabbit and the smirk she wore now made him want bop her on the head all the more for waking him up. "Oh...It's you" he said with subtle venom "This had better be important. Is something happening in Pandora?"

"No, Gil, nothing like that. We found a map" His attention was drawn back to the blonde speaking and as fast as it had appeared his scowl was gone. He arched a brow, wondering what could be so important that these two would come rushing over to him and wake him up

"A map to Meaty Mountain!" Alice announced, throwing her arms up as she imagined a meat of wonderfully cooked meat. Gilbert could have sworn in disgust that he saw her drool.

"Meaty Mountain...of course...well thats great" Gilbert muttered, ignoring the pleads from Alice about going along on the adventure. The raven was just second from going back to sleep when he felt a small hand on his cheek.

"You'll go with us, won't you, Gil?" Now he was looking up into Oz's green eyes. They were kind and the smile he wore was even more than what he could handle. It took Gilbert all of a few seconds to get up to his feet, adjust his hat, and set out walking. Unknowingly he was leaving behind a smirking Oz who was quite poud of himself.

* * *

"...la la lala la la lalala La LA LA..."

"Enough singing" Gilbert sighed out after a good hour of listening to the two as they wandered around. He was starting to wonder why exactly he had come along. It was clear from the begining they were just going to be walking in circlees pointlessly until Alice was satisfied. He was ready to quietly make an escape when suddenly the singing ceased. Sure they hadn't actually listened to him.

"There it is!" Alice squealled, pointing ahead to what Gilbert could only tell was a rock in the middle of a clearing.

"He will guide us the way!" now it was Oz's turn to be excited over the sight of the rock, leaving gilbert to wonder how sane even his master was.

"Er...what exactly is it?" Gilbert couldn't help but to ask, wondering if there was soething he just wasn't seeing.

"It's...It's..It's!" just as Oz was building up suspense something from the rock caught Gilbert's eye. Someone had popped their head out form behind it, strange cat ears upon his head. The male licked his paws, showing off large silver claws.

_'Cat...' _Gilbert couldn't help but jump back, a shiver running down his spine as the man's red eye just stared at him, nobody making a noise.

"Uh...you guys do know Meaty Mountain isn't real right?" Gilbert finally got over his fears, looking between the two children before him. Really he just wanted to get the two of them and get away from the creepy man who he swore hadn't even blinked. Instead he got the opposite kind of reaction.

"He's a nonbeliever" Alice's voice was cold as she stiffened, not even turning her head to look at Gilbert.

"Shun..." Oz's voice was barely more than a whisper but it made Gilbert's mind freeze.

"Shun the nonbeliever" Alice muttered.

"Shunnnnnnn!"

"Shunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

"Wait no!" Gilbert tried to plead, a shunning being the last thing he wished for from Oz.

"Shun Him!"

"Shunnnnnn"

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" all at once the three of them looked to the other male in their prescence that had interupted them. Gilbert just blinked while Oz and Alice jumped for joy. With that the strange cat man descended back down to his hding place behind the rock.

"It has told us the way!" Oz shouted with excitement.

"What? It didn't say anything?" Gilbert arched a thin black brow as he slouched forward, not even sure what his master was talking about.

He didn't receive an answer though because before he could even finish his questions Oz and Alice were dashing away into the thick woods.

* * *

It wasn't until they reached a cliff side that they stopped running, much to Gilbert's relief. He doubled over, supporting himself on his knees as he panted, watching an unphased Oz and Alice. How could they have so much energy?

"Its just over this bridge, Gilbert!" Oz said happily, as if it was something Gilbert would actually get excited over, which it wasn't.

Alice stepped onto the bridge that was nothing more than some fraying rope and decaying wooden boards, arms spread out on either side as she hummed joyfully. "The magical bridge of hope and wonder~" she said in a sing song voice. Oz was soon behind her, his steps slightly slipping. And last was a reluctant Raven, who only dared risk his life on this sorry excuse for a bridge to make sure Oz got across alright.

"Neh, Seaweed head" Alice said in a quiet voice and to her dismay Gilbert just ignored her.

"Seaweed headdddd" she said a bit louder with a bit of a pout on her face as she lead the way across the bridge that swung loosely beneath all three of them.

"Seaweed head!" Alice called, looking back over her shoulder with her glare narrowed on a pale looking Gilbert. he clung onto the ropes of the bridge for dear life, his eyes locked on the ground that must have been a good five-hundred feet below them. He was concentrating intently on just getting across this bridge in one piece and never having to come back to it and the dumb rabbit wasn't helping at all.

"SEAWEED HEAD!" Alice tried one last time, stomping her foot down which nearly made the board break beneathe her boot.

"What?" Gilbert finally snapped, glaring up at her.

"We're on a bridge, Seaweed head~" she said sweetly, loving the way Gilbert nearly flopped over at his limit.

* * *

Gilbert was sure this 'adventure' was going to be the end of him. He could see the sun begining to set behind the trees as he somehow kept walking, staring at the back of the heads of the two happy people that were leading him to his end.

"We're here!"

"Finally" the raven sighed out happily. The had finally reach that god forsaken Meaty Mountain."...Wait what?" Gilbert lifted his head and his golden eyes just stared in wonder. Before him was a small mountain, appearing to be made entirely of cooked meat. His mouth dropped at the sight and everything he beilieved in before was shattered. "It is real"

"Well of course it is silly Seaweed Head" Alice mocked with a giggle.

"Gilbert! Go inside the cave!" Oz cheered him on as he grabbed the sleeve of his friends black coat and dragged him along to a large opening in the pile of meat.

"Ah...No thanks" gilbert tried to back away but was met with pouting eyes.

"Come on Gil" he said in a pleading voice. "You have to"

"Yeah Seaweed Head. C'mon"

"Gillllllll, please"

"Just do it"

"For me?"

"He's too chicken"

"Alice thats not true. gil will do it won't he?"

Again big, green eyes were looking up at him, ones Gilbert just couldn't deny. "Fine I'll go into the stupid cave" he muttered, giving into Oz as well as showing that dumb rabbit. Taking one last relaxing breath, Gilbert stormed into the cave, not looking back.

"Bye bye Gil~" he heard Oz's voice echo through the cave.

"Huh?" he turned halfway, only catching a glimpse of a mischievious smile before a door slammed over the entrance of the cave, leaving Gilbert alone in the dark. "What the-" out of nowhere he was struck over his head and before he knew it he was falling to the ground, lost into a deep sleep.

* * *

Slowly Gilbert began to come to. He felt soft grass under him and the sun beating down on his back, much hotter due to the black color of his coat. The raven sat up slowly, rubbing his head that still ached terribly. "What happened?"

Looking around he could tell he was back in the meadow he'd been reasting in before and he wondered if everything that happened had just been some horrible nightmare. The ache in his head told him otherwise as he tied to get up to fast.

"Something's not right" he croaked, able to tell something was off. What had those two done to him. He examined himself and there didn't seem to be any wounds minus the knot on his head. His head. Reaching up his hands only met thick waves of black hair. That wasn't right.

"They took my hat!"

* * *

**Well the end~ for this one o.O yeah**

**How dare they take poor Gil's hat. You dun take Gil's hat o.o **

**anyway! i'll try and have the second one up soon. In the mean time go read Nightrays with hats if you haven't and enjoy the Vince violence Xwx**

**And REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Onto the second! Little Gil is so adorable in the latest chapter of Pandora Hearts~ xwx There needs to be more Vincent soon e.e he should cut some people ^o^ This is all very unrelated to this story O.o**

* * *

Somehow Gilbert found himself in the same meadow day after day. Just as every day before, he laid back in the tall grass that swayed in a light breeze. With eyes barely open he watched the clouds move over the blue sky, picking out different shapes. There was silence as ifhe was in a world apart from the one he knew. How long had he been there? In his relaxed state he could hardly tell, nor did he find it in himself to care.

As he continued his cloud watching he noticed two strange looking black shapes coming into his view. They weren't clouds, far too close to the ground.

"Glub glub...glub."

What was that?

Propping himself up on his elbows, Gilbert squinted his eyes against the sunlight as the two shapes floated closer down toward him. They almost looked human, perhaps arms and legs making swimming motions?

"Glub...glub...glub."

Why were these things making such weird sounds?

Finally those shapes came into a clear view and Gilbert noticably paled, swallowing a knot in his throat.

"Look over there, Alice, a flaming reef!~" one of them exclaimed with joy, the other instantly looking in the direction she was told to. He'd never admit to it, but Gil also allowed his eyes to follow that direction, seeing nothing. In the back of his mind he half wondered if that strange cat man would pop out of nowhere.

"Ah...Its you two..." Gilbert murmured, pretending he wasn't nervous. As he spoke though Gilbert noticed something else that was slightly off. "...You're floating..." he tilted his head, confusion written clearly on his face.

"We're scuba diving Gilbert" Oz finally took notice of his long time servant, smiling brightly.

There were flaming reefs underwater?

"We're exploring the deep depths of the lakes of the Abyss" Alice spoke in a chilling voice that lost its power as she giggled.

"Of course..." Gilbert just let it go, averting his eyes as if just watching them would make him lose his sanity.

"Oh no! Look out! Its a group of deadly chain mermaids!" Oz froze instantly, followed by Alice. A good minute of awkward silence passed by, Gil just waiting for somebody to make a move or even the quietest breath.

"They're gone" the blonde sighed out in relief, letting his tensed up body relax.

"Thank goodness..." Gilbert mummbled, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Anyway I'm just going to go back to watching...What the?" Gilbert shot off the ground as a purple light surrounded him, coming from the ground. Stubling back his wide gold eyes just stared at the circle in formed. Whatever he was looking at began to pull in its surrounds with great power, dragging Oz and Alice from their place where they had still been floating.

"The chains of the Abyss have risen!" the both of them shouted in unison as they were swallowed into the light. "There is no escape from the Abyss!" was the last words he heard from them. Gilbert looked horrified, his mouth wide open as the light closed after them.

"Oz...?" he took a step forward, staring at the ground. A second later he jumped back as that light returned full force. Out of it shot the twisted shapes of his master at that stupid rabbit. They were fighting their way back out, the sounds of battle escaping from the portal like opening in the ground.

"Seaweed head! Seaweed head we have it!" Alice exclaimed before being sucked back down.

"Have what?" for once Gilbert didn't even pay attention to that annoying nickname.

"We have the amulet of Glen!" it was Oz's turn to just confuse Gilbert even more.

"W-What does that even mean?"

"The amulet! Amulet!" he heard Alice's echoing voice.

"Amuletttttttttt Gil!"

"It's so..sparkles!"

"I-I don't understand" Gil was a mess of confusion, permanently scarred from what he was witnessing.

Out of the blue the portal closed once again, and again Gilbert worried. At least until it shot open just long enough to spit out Oz, and unfortunately for him, Alice as well.

"We did it!" Alice clapped her hands together before holding up a silver chained necklace with a glowing red gemstone hanging from it.

"Thats...thats just great really. Now can I just go back to watching-"

"No Gil!" Oz interupted, looking trully horrified as he took hold of his servant's arms. "We have to take it to Glen Baskerville!" he said with desperation, eyes begging Gil for help.

"No! No!" Gilbert tried to tear his eyes away from the undeniable green ones of his young master.

"If we don't then all the chains of the world will break and the Earth will be destroyed!" Alice shouted in the background, throwing her arms up.

"We need you Gil"

"Fi...fine" he finally gave in, his head falling forward as he let out a deep, defeated sigh.

* * *

"Nyaa"

"Nyaaaa"

"Nyaa..aaaa"

Gilbert could feel his brow twitch in annoyance as he walked behind the two of them. He wans't quite sure what they were doing. They sure sounded like the cat person though and he kept an eye out for such terrifying creatures.

"Nyaaaaaa"

"You know...you guys can stop that" he really needed a cigarette, cursing himself for leaing them behind.

Oz looked back at him, just giving him a blank face before looking back ahead and going on with another drawn out "Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa~". Gilbert slumped forward once more, wondering how he always wound up on little trips like this.

"Neh! Its E!" Alice held her arms out to stop the both of them from walking any closer. As Gil looked up he couldn't help a dumbstruck look. Before them was a black E, shadowy flames rolling off of it. Its shadow was odd and as Gilbert let his eyes follow it his could have sworn he saw the shape of a horse hidden in the trees.

"E!" Oz cheered. Gilbert knew better than to try and doubt these things Oz and alice seemed to stumble upon, finding that, much to his surprise, they eventually led them somewhere. Still he couldn't help but shake his head.

"¡El sombrerero loco nos ha enviado!" Oz spoke again, Gilbert clueless as to what he was saying. _(t: The mad hatter sent us!)_

"¡Él nos cuenta muchas historias asombrosas!" Alice continued onto the blonde's statement with a sweet smile that Gilbert knew could never be trusted. _(t: He told us many amazing stories!)_

Black flames burst up from the giant letter, forming the shape of a heart.

"Ho ho ho ho ho" Oz and alice were in uniso.

Why were these 'adventures' always so weird? That was the only thought Gilbert could muster up.

"¡Esta noche cenamos en los unicornios!" Alice got an evil glint in her eyes, glancing toward the treeline where Gil had spotted the horse shappe before. _(t: Tonight we dine on unicorns!)_

"¡Se ven buenos, elos, E!" Oz also looked to the treeline, a dark smirk on his face. _(t: They look good, dhey, E!)_

Again the E shot up in flames, though this time they did not stop to form a heart. Instead they continued raging, spreading out toward the tree of them in an angry manner,

"W-What did you guys do?" Gilbert shrieked, taking quick steps back as he watched the flames die down.

"¡Soy félez!" Alice sighed out. _(t: I'm Heppy)_

One last time the E shot out a mass of flames and Gilbert prepared himself to die right there, figuring Alice said yet another thing to make it angry in whatever evil tingue she spoke in. To his pleasure though the flames only formed another heart before disappearing.

"E!" With that Oz and Alice hurried along their way, not looking back to see if Gilbert was following them. Not that they had to for he was right on their trail before the letter had time to try and kill him again.

* * *

The trio had slowed to a walk sometime ago. He was a walking form of stress at this point. Now that he thought about it, visiting that giant letter really had served no purpose. It had spoken no more than the cat man to give them direction. He felt a vein throbbing in his temple, his will ready to snap. At least that was until he read a sign that read:

Now Approaching The Castle of Glen Baskerville

"Look Gil!" As if he hadn't seen it, Oz pointed at the more than obvious sign. Gilbert was about to badly feign being excited again but then he saw the smile his master wore and couldn't fight the warm feeling that rose in his chest, trully happy they were there now. Or so he was up to the point that he looked up to see Alice atop a tower, looking much too proud of herself in the exact way gilbert hated.

"We made it with the amulet!" She boasted, holding the amulet high in the air for all to see. At this the raven's mood was destroyed and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. So let's just leave it and go?"

There was silence to follow. Oz and Alice both closed their eyes, appearing to cut themselves away from the outside world. Gilbert was clueless as always, growing uncomfortable as the quietness continued for another minute or so. Then the clouded sky opened up, a beam of light shining down on the tower on which alice stood, causing the red jewel of the amulet to glow.

"Oh Amulet!" The sudden shouting of both Oz and Alice made Gilbert jump. "Go forth to the Glen Baskerville!"

The jewel flashed and flung itself and the necklace out of Alice's small ahnds, hovering in the sky. It stayed there for a moment before disappearing all together. A second later Raven felt a new weight, looking down to spot the amulet swaying from his neck.

"Seaweed head!"

"Gil!"

"W-What is this?" Gilbert questioned, looking between the two with a half worried half confused look.

"You are Glen!" Oz beamed, looking delighted.

"Huh? That doesn't even...there's no way thats true."

"The amulet! It's true! Seaweed head you are Glen!"

"No!"

"You are" Oz tried.

"No way...well..I mean..."

"You areeeeee" Alice called down.

"I am..?" he still seemed unsure, looking down to the amulet again. as he did he spotted new shadows on the ground, ones in the shapes of wings. His head shot up to look over his shoulder and there coming from his back were five pairs of black wings

"You are Glen Baskerville" the two chanted over and over, finally convincing him.

"I...I AM!" the wings began to flap, gently carrying Gilbert up into the air where the beam of light from the clouds shone upon him.

"Yay!" Oz cheered from the ground.

"You ARE!" Leaping down from the tower, Alice joined Oz on the ground.

Gilbert was too lost in his realization to notice that the two had gone, cheering for himself for a good fifteen minutes. "I really am! Isn't that right Oz?" he dind't receive an answer which was odd. "Oz?" he glanced down, seeing no trace of his master or that rabbit.

"Where did you guys go?" He called, looking around desperately. "And how do I get down-!" just as he said that, the clouds closed together once more and his wings were gone just as fats. Without any hope, Gilbert fell, crashing to the ground. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. Curse those two for leaving him like that

* * *

"Ughhhhhh..." by a strike of luck, Gilbert managed to find his way back to the meadow. He couldn't wait to find the spot where he alway lay, find his cigarettes and smoke the rest of the day away. However whereever he looked he found no such thing.

It was time for panic.

He searched frantically, still finding nothing, not even the smallest cigarette butt hidden in the grass. The sunlight reflected off something that caught his eyes though. Snatching it up quickly, his face suddenly turned red and his hands trembled. what he picked up was a picture. In it was Oz and Alice smiling brightly, holding onto his cigarettes. The word 'Thanks' was scratched into the picture, making Gilbert positive of the fate his cigarettes had met.

"They took them!" he growled, already feeling the effect from not having one.

He was snapped out of his rage though by that purple light shooting out of the ground. he scrambled back, looking quite petrified.

"What? Again!"

"Seaweed head~"

"Wait..Alice?" All fear was gone now. It was time for revenge.

"Seaweed head!"

"What!"he barked, not holding back his aggitation.

"NYAAAA!" with that she through an empty carton of cigarettes before disappearing along with the portal, leavig a horrified Gilbert to mourn over the empty carton.

* * *

**If you're new to Pandora Hearts...I'm sorry for the little spoiler there~**

**Anyway! OMG! First Gil's hat! And now his cigarettes? What awful children! Xwx**

**The spanish is mostly from google translate (though some from a charlie the unicorn script) so if its bad thats why. I took german in highschool Xwx**

**Yeah I skipped the choo choo shoe v.v I couldn't come up with anything good Dx I had it all written but that and figured it was really just fine X_x**

**So I like reviews o.o **


End file.
